Guardian
by PrettyLittleLiar77
Summary: Sequel to Tortured. Luce has chosen Daniel for who she wants to be with, Cam is dead, but now Cam has returned as Luce's Guardian Angel. What will happen now?
1. My Angel

**Sequel to **_**Tortured**_

**Luce's POV**

'_Til death do us apart, _those were my last thoughts when I left Cam's funeral.

As I thought more about it, the words should've been, _'Til death do us apart, and even after death, _since Cam was technically dead.

Now it was 3 months since the 1 year anniversary of Cam's death. Everything had pretty much gone back to normal. Except for my bad-ass, smoking hot, guardian angel best friend that I sort of still liked being around.

"Come on," Cam, who was sprawled on my bed, groaned, "Just pick out a damn outfit and we can GO."

I was trying to decide between a black maxi dress and a summer dress.

"Which do you like better?" I turned to Cam.

Cam groaned and threw a pillow at me, "If I choose one will you hurry up?"

"Yes" I grinned.

"The black one."

"Okay, now close your eyes", I threw the pillow back at Cam.

"Seriously Luce? I've seen you more or less naked before, I don't care"

"Cameron." I glared at him, although there was still a teasing glint in my eyes.

"Fine, _Lucinda" _he mocked me.

I quickly slipped off my pajamas and slid into the black maxi dress. I tied a brown belt around my waist and slid black wedges onto my feet. I brushed my hair once more and grabbed my bag.

"Ok, let's go", I walked over to Cam and grabbed his hand, dragging him down the stairs.

Daniel was waiting for me at the door. I let go of Cam's hand and ran into Daniel's arms.

I kissed him softly and he pulled me closer to his chest.

"You look great" Daniel grinned down at me.

"Thanks", I blushed faintly.

"Ready for school?" Daniel grabbed my hand and led me to his car.

"Ready as I'll ever be" I laughed softly.

Daniel opened my door and walked around the other side to get in the driver's side.

Before I closed my door, Cam stuck his head in, "Drive carefully, I'll see you in Spanish, senorita", Cam squeezed my hand once before walking down the road.

I let out a soft sigh as I watched my angel go.


	2. Big Night

**Luce's POV**

For first period I had Spanish, Daniel had French.

"I'll see you in Chemistry?" Daniel had his arm above me against my locker and my back was against my locker.

"If you're lucky", I teased him.

Daniel grinned and kissed me lightly on the lips for a split second before pulling back.

"You tease" I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his lips down on mine.

"I love you" I murmured against his lips.

"Are you done yet?" Cam tapped me on the shoulder.

I jumped and Daniel pulled back, concern on his face, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine! I just got a chill" I glared at Cam.

"Okay, I'll see you in chemistry" Daniel kissed my forehead and walked away to French.

"Cam!" I muttered under my breath, "You scared me!"

Cam grinned and set his arm around my shoulders.

"Oh really?" Cam smirked as we walked.

He had no idea that my heart was pounding in my chest. He also had no idea how he made me feel.

As we were walking in comfortable silence, Patch came up and walked next to me. Our friendship had grown ever since Cam's death. We often gave each other relationship advice. He was also in all of my classes that Daniel wasn't in, so we always hung out then.

"How are you today?" Patch asked.

"Pretty good, you?"

Patch's dark, bad-ass, good-looking appearance often frightened a lot of people, but I was intimidated one bit.

"I'm feeling quite swell" Patch said in an England accent.

He looked at me out of the corner of his eye and we burst out laughing.

"How's Cam?" Patch asked after we stopped laughing.

Oh…and Patch also knew about Cam.

I looked at Cam, "How are you doing?"

"Amazing" Cam said.

"He's amazing" I relayed back to Patch.

When it was just the three of us, Cam could actually reveal himself to someone other than me. It was nice having Patch around, to know that I wasn't keeping secrets from everyone, just the most important person in my life.

We sat down in Spanish. It was hard to concentrate with Cam doing distracting things, like throwing pieces of paper at me, making fun of the teacher, and just being his attractive self.

Chemistry passed in a blur, consisting of hand holding, giggles, secret notes, and annoying remarks from Cam.

Lunch was a little more exciting. Mostly because it consisted of a make-out session with Daniel in the girls bathroom. Cam was absent for that part of my day.

The rest of the day passed and I was so glad for school to be over. Noelle and I were going shopping, then Patch and Cam were coming over to work on school work and just be friends, and then Daniel had a special night planned for us.

I jumped in Noelle's car.

"Hey girl! How are you?" Noelle asked when I got in.

"Really good! How about you?" I asked.

"Amazing! Patch and I are doing so well! And guess what!" Noelle was blushing like crazy.

"What?"

"Patch and I had an amazing night last night and we almost did it…" Noelle admitted the last part quietly.

"What?" I squealed.

"I know!" Noelle giggled.

"Why didn't you?" I pressed.

"It was going so well and I really thought we were, and I was so ready, but then my mom came home!"

"What happened?" I imagined Noelle and Patch in her bed and her mom coming home. I shuddered.

"I hid him in my bathroom and quickly put on a robe and had to go sit and talk with her for an HOUR!" Noelle continued to blush.

"That's so embarrassing!" I laughed.

"I know!" Noelle laughed with me.

*****************************************/***********************

We spent a couple of hours at the mall and then she dropped me off at my house.

Cam was already there, obviously, and Patch arrived shortly after.

We hung out for awhile, mainly doing homework. I think Cam was still thinking about Daniel and I's encounter during lunch.

Patch said he had to go after about 2 hours and Cam said he was going 'out'.

Cam promised to be back by 1 in the morning.

I had to get ready for my night with Daniel. I got in the shower.

5 minutes after I got out of the shower, Daniel came back.

I didn't even have time to get dressed so I answered the door in my robe.

Daniel was wearing jeans and a black shirt. I was imagining a special night out so I wondered why he wasn't wearing fancy clothes.

"I still have to get ready" I admitted to Daniel.

"You're perfect how you are" Daniel looked at me, a different look in his eye as he pulled me against him.

I was surprised but kissed him back just as roughly. His tongue slid into my mouth. His hands untied my robe and his arms circled my naked body. I shivered under his touch as he rubbed my thigh.

All I can say is, we had an amazing night, and Cam would not be happy.


	3. In the Shower

**Luce's POV**

At 1 in the morning I was still up, laying in bed, looking at the ceiling.

"Hey", Cam said calmly, laying next to me.

I jumped slightly, "Hi."

We laid like that for awhile.

"Where did you go tonight?" I asked.

"To the Boss" Cam replied smoothly.

I sat up suddenly, "You went to Heaven?"

"Yeah, why?"

I laid back down, "I guess I just didn't think that you could just poof up there."

"Well you can't, you have to be summoned" Cam fiddled with his hands.

"Why were you summoned?" I asked cautiously, unsure of what the answer would be.

"I'm being reassigned" Cam didn't meet my eyes.

"What?" I was shocked.

"They are reassigning me to a new human"

"Why?" I jumped up and started pacing.

My eyes burned and tears threatened to spill. I rubbed my eyes angrily, I couldn't let Cam know that he made my emotions go into turmoil.

"Because they said we have too strong of a connection." Cam sat up, watching me.

I didn't say anything else, and neither did he.

I curled up into a ball on my bed and he wrapped one arm around me. Nothing romantic, he was just being there for me. I half-wished that there were still feelings behind his empty-gestures.

He felt warm, human. But as much as I wished he still was, he wouldn't ever be human again because of my doings. _I _had killed him.

************************************************************/************

I woke up the next morning, next to Cam.

His eyes were closed. He was either asleep or pretending to be asleep. I didn't know if angels could even sleep.

I sat up slowly and tip toed across my room to the bathroom. I closed the door softly and turned the water on.

I took of my pajamas slowly. I looked at myself in the mirror. Pale skin, raven black hair.

I sighed and got in the shower, letting the steaming hot water pour down my back.

I was shampooing my long black hair when a hand suddenly pulled back the curtain.

I was about to scream when I realized it was Cam. I grabbed my towel and covered myself as quickly and awkwardly as I could.

"Cam!" I yelled, outraged at how comfortable he was to just walk in on me talking a shower. And how he didn't seem affected at all by my nakedness.

"Calm down, L. I've seen you naked before." Cam said calmly, his eyes amused though.

"What do you want?" I was still angry.

"I was wondering what you wanted for breakfast. Daniel's not here yet."

"Pancakes" I glared at him.

"Coming right up" Cam winked at me before walking out.

By the time he closed the door behind him, my heart was beating beyond control and I was shaking.

Crap. I got myself into serious trouble.

**Cam's POV**

Holy shit. Had I just seen the girl I loved naked?

My heart was beating extremely fast and I was out of breath.

It was unfair at how Luce could still make me feel this way even after she had killed me.

**Luce's POV**

After an excruciatingly awkward breakfast, Daniel picked me up and we drove to school. Right now it was lunch and we were sitting in the courtyard under a tree. I was sitting in Daniel's lap and he had his arms draped around me loosely.

When I was around Daniel, all thoughts and emotions toward Cam dissolved. But as soon as Cam and I were together, they all came flooding back.

"I love you" Daniel said softly in my ear.

I leaned back against his lap and kissed under his jaw, "I love you too", I murmured against his skin.

I leaned up and pressed my lips against his.

Daniel's eyes glowed violet as his teeth grazed my bottom lip.

I growled playfully and wrapped my arms around his neck, moving my legs to straddle his lap. His arms came up around my waist and pulled me tighter against him.

I ran my fingers through his hair and pulled his face closer to mine. One of his hands came up to touch my hair. He twirled a piece of it around his finger and smiled against my lips.

I giggled and pulled back for air.

"If I could do that all day…" Daniel didn't continue the thought, he was just saying that he loved me.

"I love you Daniel" I said softly.

"I love _you, _Luce" He answered.

He held up his hand, palm facing me. I pressed my hand against his and we locked our fingers together.


	4. Ditch Day

**Luce's POV**

It was after school and Cam and I were sitting in my room upstairs working on homework. Cam had been missing all day at school and I had missed his sarcastic jokes.

"How was your day?" I asked Cam nonchalantly.

"It was fine, how was yours?" Cam looked up at me.

I continued to look down at my homework, but I could feel his eyes on me, "It was okay."

Cam nodded and we continued in silence. Cam was doing my math homework while I worked on English.

After about five minutes, pieces of paper were being flicked at me.

I looked up into Cam's teasing green eyes.

"Do you mind?"

"Nope. Not one bit" Cam smirked.

I rolled my eyes and went back to my work when I saw Cam get up out of the corner of my eye.

Just as I was pushing my finished English homework away from me, a cup of water was thrown at me.

I jumped up and was gasping from the sudden chill.

"What is wrong with you?" I glared at Cam.

"I think it's funny" Cam was doubled over laughing.

I stifled a giggle and ran to my bathroom, filling up a cup of water and splashing it on Cam.

Cam grinned at me and grabbed my waist, pulling me up into the air and pushing me in the shower, turning the shower head on and forcing the water on my head.

"Hey!" I yelled and tried to wiggle out of his grasp.

His arms were like iron grips and instead and grabbed his arm and pulled him in the shower with me and pushed him under the water.

I laughed loudly as Cam's own strategy was used against him. I slid down the wall of the shower and laughed, letting the water soak my clothes.

Cam sat down across from me and turned off the shower head.

"That didn't work out well" Cam laughed.

"And now we're both soaked" I sighed, although I was happy to be able to laugh and have fun with Cam.

"Hey Cam?" I asked softly.

"Yeah Luce?"

"When do you get reassigned?" I couldn't meet his eyes.

"I don't know" Cam answered softly.

I felt a pain deep inside my chest, choking me with grief, would I wake up one day to find Cam gone?

I had to spend as much time as I could with him.

And let him know how I really felt.

****************************************/************************************

Cam was there to wake me up.

"Wake up sunshine" Cam laughed as he threw a pillow at me.

I groaned and stretched my arms above my head.

"What time is it?" I asked, rubbing my eyes.

"7:06" Cam answered precisely.

I had about an hour until Daniel would be here to pick me up.

"Do you want to ditch?"

Cam looked up at me, surprised, "What?"

"We could have a super fun day, like go to a movie and like a dance club" It seemed silly and stupid, but I wanted to do something fun and risky with Cam before he was gone out of my life again.

"Sure, but you're going to have to get rid of your boyfriend" Cam's green eyes lit up though.

I grabbed my phone and called Daniel.

"Hey Luce" Daniel answered cheerfully.

"Hey Daniel," I fake coughed, "I'm not feeling too well. You can go straight to school, no need to bother picking me up, I'm staying home"

Concern filled Daniel's voice, "Do you want me to stay home with you?"

"Oh, no it's fine. Pick up my homework for me though. Love you" I said hurriedly and hung up.

I grinned at Cam, "Party time!"

Cam laughed and shook his head, but I could tell he was excited.

"What should I wear?"

Cam groaned, "If you're going to be like this all day, I am not going!"

I giggled, "Ok fine."

I grabbed a pair of dark wash jean shorts, a white blouse, and my red high tops.

I closed the bathroom door behind me and changed quickly before brushing through my long black hair and putting on foundation.

I opened the door and grinned at Cam, my heart was beating beyond control and I couldn't wait for this day to start.

Cam grabbed my hand and led me downstairs to my car.

*******************************************************/*******************

I drove us to our location, with Cam's detailed instructions. We stopped outside a place called Bo's Arcade.

I was confused, "It's an arcade?"

"Downstairs. With pool tables, poker tables, and some old-fashioned Pac Man games. Upstairs is a dance floor, a bar, and a rocking DJ.

As we headed to the entrance, I noticed that the bouncer nodded to Cam in greeting.

"Why are you visible?" I whispered under my breath.

"Patch brought me to this place. It's where a lot of fallen angels that have sided with Lucifer go. But I went here before I was made a Guardian so they still let me in" Cam explained as the bouncer opened the door for us.

I nodded but I was a little intimidated so I grabbed onto Cam's arm. Cam wore dark jeans and a black t-shirt.

Cam grabbed my hand and squeezed it to reassure me as he led me upstairs to the dance floor.

The bartender handed Cam a drink, his usual I assumed.

Cam took a long sip and then handed it to me, "Taste it" he urged.

I took the glass from Cam's strong hands and took a small, tentative sip. The liquid that poured down my throat was a mesmerizing mixture of sweetness and bitterness. The two mixed in my mouth and burned slightly when I swallowed.

I looked up at Cam with wide eyes.

"This is amazing" I gasped after I swallowed the rest of the drink.

Cam laughed and set the glass back on the bar.

"I knew you'd like it. Now come dance."

For a school day, the dance floor was packed. Then again it was a fallen angel club.

Cam looped an arm around my waist and pulled me into the throng of people. The bass pumped loudly and the walls vibrated. Dancing bodies swirled all around me and the taste of the drink was still fresh in my mouth.

I let the dancing movements of the other people around me move me and make my body dance. The dancing wasn't the usual, ballroom dancing Daniel and I had done. It was more like our bodies were shifting to the beat of the music.

I held onto Cam, afraid he was going to disappear. He held me close to him and our bodies moved in synch with each other and the music vibrating around us.

After about an hour of this intense dancing, Cam leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Follow me." His lips brushed my ear and I shivered.

I grabbed Cam's hand as he navigated us out of the mass of dancing people. As we passed the bar, I grabbed the drink that the bartender was holding out to Cam.

I started to drink the sweet and bitter concoction as we descended the stairs to the lower level.

The game level was less busy, with 4 pool tables lined up in a row, their green felt fading. 3 poker tables were scattered throughout the room. Only one was being used by a group of serious guys. And in one corner sat 2 old Pac Man machines, just as Cam had described.

I noticed that at the other end of the room there was a dimly lit hallway, which I presumed led to the bathrooms.

I finished the drink and felt a little lightheaded. I tugged Cam over to a pool table.

"Can we play?" I begged, showing him my pleading eyes.

Cam rolled his eyes but was grinning, "Sure".

"Ok, but I suck at pool, so go easy" I smirked and grabbed a pool cue off the wall and handed another one to Cam.

I let Cam break. With that one shot, he already had one in.

I slapped his arm teasingly, "I said go easy!"

Cam held his hands up in surrender, "Hey, I'm a natural".

I rolled my eyes and leaned over the table, angling my body and arms to line the cue up with the cue ball. I pulled back my left arm and pushed the cue forward to hit the cue ball.

I groaned as I just missed getting one of my balls in.

Cam laughed and stepped up to take his turn.

Finally, it was down to the end. We were both trying to get the 8 ball in. Cam had put all but 3 of my balls in. He claimed it was an accident.

Cam was leaning over the table now, perfectly lined up to put the 8 ball in the corner pocket. I couldn't help but watch as the muscles in his arms and chest were stretched taut as he leaned over the table. His eyebrows were furrowed as he calculated the shot. His black t-shirt was pulled forward slightly and I could see just a bit of tan, muscular skin.

My breath was gone just looking at him. I cleared my throat and forced myself to look away.

Cam's arm pushed the pool cue forward to hit the cue ball which then hit the 8 ball. I prepared for it to go in, but it didn't. Cam had lined it up perfectly so that it stopped just a centimeter short of the pocket.

He was letting me win. I forced my smile away and hit him with the end of my pool stick lightly, "I'm going to win" I winked.

I leaned over the table in front of him and knocked the 8 ball in.

"Ha!" I laughed triumphantly.

I turned around to face Cam, to find him standing inches from me. My back was pressed against the pool table as he took a step closer. He leaned over me as I leaned back slightly over the pool table.

"You're great." Cam grinned.

"You let me win"

"Yeah, but it doesn't mean you didn't look great," Cam winked at me, which made my heart flutter, "you looked like a professional when leaning over the table." My heart skipped a beat.

He was so close. We were so close. I couldn't help myself.

I grabbed his shirt in my fingers and pulled his lips down on mine. Surprise filled his green eyes, making him even sexier, if that was possible, but as soon as he realized that _I _had made the move, his arms came up to circle my waist and pull my body closer to his.

I closed my eyes as our lips molded together. My tongue traced his bottom lip and I felt him shiver. I could feel his heart beating as fast as mine.

A soft moan of pleasure escaped my lips, which made one of the poker guys look up at us.

Cam laughed softly against my lips and pulled me down the hallway where I had presumed the bathrooms were. He pulled me into a room filled with couches, a TV, a fridge and other kitchen stuff. I assumed it was the break room for the employees. Cam locked the door behind us as I sat on the couch.

Cam looked down at me and I licked my lips once and then bit my lip and winked.

That was all the invitation Cam needed. He grabbed me again and pulled my body against his and pressed his lips against mine. I looped my arms around his neck and ran my fingers in his hair. I pressed my tongue into his mouth and let out another moan. Cam's hands ran through my hair and then wrapped around my waist, stroking my sides softly. This was better than any contact I had had lately with Daniel.

My body was a lit with passion and pleasure that burned like a fire. Everywhere Cam's hands were, I felt more intense fire.

I couldn't help another moan passing through my open lips as Cam's lips traveled down my lips to my neck. I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. His hands locked tighter around my waist and I couldn't get close enough to him. I was gasping for breath as his lips traveled up my jaw line and he bit my earlobe gently. I pulled his lips back to mine as I pulled him down on the couch with me.

I tilted my head back in pleasure as his lips went back to my neck. He held his body above mine so as not to crush me, but I wanted him closer. His wings shot out around us and enveloped my body. His lips were back on mine and I was still gasping for breath, but as I looked up into his bright green eyes, I knew that he wasn't human. And I knew that he would also be gone soon.

I pushed the thoughts out of my head as I smiled against his lips and ran my fingers through his feathers. Everything about this moment was perfect, and school had only started an hour ago. Cam and I still had the rest of the day together. Without Daniel.


	5. Just Another Day

**Luce's POV**

Cam pulled back and stood up. He ran his fingers through his hair as he looked down at me.

"Whoa" he said breathlessly.

I nodded in agreement, trying to catch my breath.

"That was…" I trailed off.

"Amazing" Cam grinned.

I smiled up at him and grabbed his hand to pull myself up.

"We still have all day" I winked at him.

"Yes we do"

I pressed my lips to Cam's again before unlocking the door and leading him up the stairs to the dance floor.

This time I led him out onto the middle of the dance floor.

As we danced my hands found their way around Cam and I hugged him tightly, resting my head against his chest as he kissed the top of my head.

I closed my eyes and swayed with him to the beat of the music.

This was love.

I think.

********************/***************************************************

After the rest of the day spent with Cam at Bo's, Cam dropped me off at my house.

He knew that Daniel would be there as soon as school got out. I walked inside and ran upstairs. My parents were both at work but my mom would be home soon and she would freak if she knew that I had snuck out while pretending to be sick.

I stripped out of my clothes and quickly pulled on my pajamas and pulled my thick hair into a loose ponytail. I climbed into bed and switched on the TV just as my mom opened the front door.

"Luce!" She called.

"Up here" I called out before coughing.

My mom opened my bedroom door, "Hi, sweetie, how are you feeling?"

"Better" I offered a small smile.

The doorbell rang.

"I think that's Daniel" I said softly.

My mom smiled, she always liked having Daniel around.

"I'll let him up" she disappeared from my doorway.

Soon Daniel was in my room and I was wrapped in his strong arms.

I didn't hug him back. Partly because I was pretending to be weak from being sick and also because I felt like I was betraying Cam.

"How are you feeling, Luce?" He asked, concern filled his eyes.

"Better than earlier" I said in a small voice.

Daniel smiled and laid down next to me.

"I brought you your homework and a donut" Daniel winked and handed me a glazed donut, my favorite.

The gesture brought so much pain to me. Daniel knew everything about me. He could finish my sentences sometimes. We were so close. And yet, somehow that wasn't enough for me. Cam was full of mysteries and everything about him was a new adventure.

I turned away from Daniel's arms and closed my eyes.

"I'm tired." I said softly as I pretended to fall asleep.

Daniel kissed my forehead and then set the donut on my bedside table and left.

I sighed as I fell asleep.

******************************************************/**************

I was woken up by a cup of water thrown on my face.

I jumped up, gasping for breath.

"Cam!" I glared into Cam's laughing green eyes.

"Good morning, L" Cam laughed.

I hit him on his shoulder and marched into my bathroom.

"You're horrible!" I closed the door behind me and started the shower.

As I washed my hair, I longed to go back to Bo's with the stench of old smoke and alcohol and the continuous vibrating bass. But I had to go back to school.

I wrapped a towel around my body and walked back into my room to find Cam lying on my bed. I rolled my eyes and went to my closet. I slid on dark wash jeans and a black v-neck. I didn't bother to tell Cam to look away or close his eyes.

I brushed my hair and walked to my bedside table to put on the locket containing the picture of Lucia and Daniel.

Once I clasped it, Cam grabbed my waist and pulled me down on the bed with him. I giggled and looked up at him, kissing the underside of his jaw. Cam kissed my nose and pulled me closer, folding me into his chest. I smiled against his shoulder and kissed his neck.

"Luce, you're going to make us late" Cam warned.

I kissed his neck one last time before pulling out of his arms and pulling on my shoes.

Nora was waiting for me and I got in quickly, winking at Cam before Nora pulled away from my house.

We barely talked; I was so caught up in my thoughts about Cam and Daniel.

She finally got my attention, "Things are bad between Patch and I" she blurted.

"What?" I turned to face her.

"Marcie is getting in the way" Nora sighed and I saw her bit her lip to stop it from wobbling.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it, "I'll talk to him".

She nodded and wiped at her eyes as we pulled in to the school parking lot.

I briefly saw Daniel walking down the hallway toward me but I ran the opposite direction towards Patch.

I hit his arm hard.

"God, Luce, what's wrong?" Patch rubbed his shoulder.

"Why are you being a jerk to Nora?"

Patch looked at me with a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"You're hanging out with Marcie all the time?"

"We're friends, Luce."

"Well Nora thinks that things are bad between you two. She was practically crying in the car this morning"

Patch ran his hands through his hair, "Dammit, I'll go talk to her"

I watched as he jogged down the hall to where Nora was standing.

I had to turn away when they kissed. There was so much passion and love between them. I had that too. But with two different people.

******************************************/***********************

I had avoided Daniel all the way up until lunch. During the classes that we shared, I went to the nurse and pretended to have cramps.

At lunch, I was walking to the bathroom when hands grabbed my waist. I looked up to see Daniel, who was pulling me against him.

"What are you doing?" I struggled against him and pulled out of his arms.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Daniel's violet eyes were hard.

"I'm not" I said defensively.

"Yes you are" Daniel argued back.

I glared at him before turning away from him, "I have to go to the bathroom" I pushed open the bathroom door and ran into a stall, right into Cam's arms.

I didn't want to talk, but the kisses said everything I wanted to. Cam's arms held me and supported me as I melted into his arms. Our shared kisses weren't as heated as yesterday but they still left the same effect.

My heart was beating beyond control as I gasped for breath. Cam smiled against my lips and I giggled. The fighting with Daniel was gone when I was with Cam. I ran my fingers through his hair and then I ran my hands over his muscles.

"You know, you looked pretty hot when playing pool" I admitted softly in his ear, letting my lips touch his ear.

Cam shivered and grinned, "You did too, L."

I giggled and pulled him by his shirt closer to me. Cam looped his arms around my waist and I leaned against his chest, listening to his beating heart.

"Cam?"

"Yeah, L?"

"Why does your heart beat if you're…?" I didn't continue the thought.

"I don't know, L. I just go with it" Cam admitted.

I nodded against his chest, wondering yet again when Cam would be ripped out of my life.

I could tell Cam was thinking the same thing.

"I don't want to lose you again, Cam" I said softly.

"I know, L. The Throne pitied me and sent me back in your life…to say goodbye. Then I'll be reassigned to my permanent human."

I nodded again, trying not to cry.

"But maybe with me being gone for good, you can finally move on and live your life with Daniel, the way it's supposed to be."


	6. A Single White Feather

**Luce's POV**

After running past Daniel and into the lunch room, I ran to Nora where she was sitting at a table with Vee, Patch, and some other girls.

I grabbed her hand and dragged her outside to her car. I waited for her to unlock it and waited until we were both seated inside before bursting into tears.

Nora hugged me and then pulled back and waited for me to talk.

"I don't know what to do, Nora!" I sobbed.

"Relationship problems?" Nora asked sympathetically.

For some reason I found that funny and burst out laughing.

Nora smiled and hugged me again, "I'm sorry, hun. But you will get through this, and you will make the right decision".

I hugged her tighter before letting go. I rubbed at my eyes as we approached the school again. As we walked into the cafeteria, Nora stiffened beside me.

I stopped next to her, "What's…" I froze.

Marcie was sitting on Patch's lap and she had her arms around his neck. Patch's hands were on her butt.

Nora turned and ran to the bathroom. I sighed, but I was outraged with Patch. I stormed up to him and grabbed Marcie's wrist, yanking her off of Patch.

Marcie cried out as I jerked her wrist an unnatural way.

"What is wrong with you?" I hissed at Patch.

Patch held up his hands in surrender.

"You have a girlfriend! And she just saw you with your hands all over another girl!" I slapped him across the face before running to the bathroom, brushing past Daniel.

I ran to Nora and pulled her into my arms as she sobbed into my shoulder.

"Shhh" I whispered to her softly as I rubbed her back.

I couldn't believe Patch.

After taking 15 minutes to convince the nurse that Nora and I had horrible period cramps, I pulled Nora's car into my driveway.

I led her into my house and grabbed ice cream from the freezer before we headed upstairs.

After we talked about our feelings, Nora cried herself to sleep in my bed and I quietly closed the door.

There was a sharp knock on the door and I opened my front door slowly, to reveal Patch. I glared at him and tried to slam the door on him but he forced it open.

"Go away" I glared at him.

"I have to see her" Patch pleaded.

"She just cried herself to sleep, thanks to you. Now go" I glared at him, trying to push him out the door.

Patch cursed under his breath and ran his hands through his hair.

"It wasn't what it looked like" Patch pleaded.

"Go away, Patch"

He quickly changed the subject, "Daniel misses you."

I glared at him and managed to push him out the door and closed the door quickly, locking it.

I went to the TV and turned it on, watching it numbly as thoughts swirled in my head.

I had no clue what I was going to do. I loved Cam, but I had chosen Daniel and ended Cam's life. Yet, Cam had returned as my angel and we had a second chance. But he was going to be ripped from my life for good. Was that a sign? That since my choice between the two had been permanent due to my doings; I had to stick with it? I had chosen to kill Cam, I had chosen Daniel.

Tears streamed down my face as I bit my lip. Guilt and sorrow rose in my chest and threatened to choke me.

I forced away my tears as the doorbell rang again.

I glared at the door and opened it, expecting to see Patch, but instead I was greeted by the warm arms of Daniel.

I wasn't overly happy to see him or anyone in that matter, but since he lifted me off my feet, I had to hold onto him.

"Daniel! Put me down!"

Daniel set me lightly on my feet, but kept his arms around me. His wings unfurled and my breath was taken away at their beauty. I couldn't help myself when he leaned his face toward mine and I pressed my lips against his.

The kiss didn't last long but it was amazing.

"I'm sorry, Luce." Daniel said softly.

He backed up and I tried to take a step forward to be in his arms but he shook his head.

He gritted his teeth and I gasped when I saw bright red blood start to stain his pearly white wings. He held out a single white feather to me.

"Here. This is to show you how truly sorry I am and how much I love you" Daniel set it in my hands.

I grasped it tightly in my hands but I stepped forward to place my hand over the blood flow. I kissed his wing softly as I looked up into his violet eyes.

He pulled his wing away and pulled me against him.

"I would go through any amount of pain just to make you happy Luce" Daniel stated.

I nodded.

Cam already did go through an extreme amount of pain for me. I killed him and yet he still came back.

Like now. When I was looking into his hurt green eyes just beyond Daniel's shoulders.


	7. Gone

**Luce's POV**

I managed to get rid of Daniel pretty quickly after I saw Cam's eyes, telling him that I needed to be with Nora.

Cam had disappeared after we made eye contact and I was pacing by the stairs, waiting for him.

I had been waiting for 10 minutes when I started raking my fingers through my hair, practically pulling my hair out. Cool hands grabbed my wrists and pulled my hands out of my hair.

"It's not healthy to pull out your hair, L" Cam said softly in my ear.

I spun around and threw myself into Cam's arms. I buried my face in his chest and struggled to not cry.

Cam hugged me back briefly before pulling me away from him.

"Cam…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you…it's just you said…" I sputtered.

Cam cocked his head, "What are you talking about? You didn't hurt me."

"I saw your eyes" I said softly.

Cam nodded slowly, "Oh."

Guilt tugged at my heart.

"You can't expect me to not be hurt by having to let you go. But I have to deal with it. Now, do you want to go to Bo's tomorrow?"

"Yes!" I grinned.

I wanted to spend every minute with Cam all the way up until the very last second, when he would be taken away from me.

***************************************/**************************

I was expecting to be woken up by another cup of water thrown at me by Cam, but I was woken up by my stomach growling.

I groaned and rolled over to see Nora looking at her phone.

"Hey, what time is it?" I yawned and stretched my hands over my head.

"11" Nora replied softly.

"11?" I jumped up and quickly pulled off my pajamas and pulled on shorts and a long sleeve shirt.

I pulled on my combat style boots and ran down stairs, grabbing an apple. I peered out the front door; there was no sign of Cam. I guessed he was coming later than usual.

I climbed up the stairs again and plugged in my straightner before sitting on the edge of my bed with Nora again.

"Someone's a little antsy" Nora commented on my behavior.

"Cam is usually here by now, that's all" I said, fiddling with my hands.

"How're things with Patch?" I asked slowly.

"He keeps calling and texting me but I haven't answered" She replied.

"He came over last night"

"What?" Nora sat up suddenly.

"Yeah, he wanted to talk to you but you had just fallen asleep. He said 'it wasn't what it looked like'. Maybe you should talk to him and see what he has to say" I suggested.

"I guess…" Nora said reluctantly.

I sat down at my desk and started straightening my hair.

"Toss me my phone" I said to Nora, who got up and handed me my phone.

I laughed at her caution and then dialed Patch's number who picked up on the first ring.

"Luce?" Patch sounded worried and tired.

"Come over to my place. You and Nora need to talk."

"I'm on my way" Patch said quickly before hanging up abruptly.

"He's on his way" I said to Nora.

Nora sighed and then quickly got up, "I need to borrow some clothes".

"Go ahead" I called to Nora, who had gone into my closet.

"Can I wear this white dress in the bag?" Nora called.

"I have to wear that one to a special event. You can wear the cream one hanging on the door."

Nora shouted back her thanks and then emerged in my cream colored summer dress. I finished straightening a section of my hair and then handed her some red wedges and then I started doing her makeup.

"Stop fidgeting" I scolded Nora.

Nora smiled but looked worried.

"Don't worry. I'm sure everything is fine." I assured her.

The doorbell rang and I quickly applied a coral lipstick to her plump lips.

"Quickly brush your hair and I'll let him in. Don't forget perfume. And deodorant!" I called to her as I made my way downstairs.

I opened the door to find Patch, wearing his usual black shirt and jeans.

"Nice boots, Luce" Patch kicked the toe of my boot softly.

I smirked at him, "Jealous?"

"Very" Patch chuckled before I led him upstairs to my room, where we found Nora looking out the window.

She looked like a goddess with gold bangle on her arm and the cream dress flowing around her small frame.

I went into my bathroom with my straightner and closed the door softly to give them privacy, even though I could still hear them.

I continued to straighten my curly black hair as I listened to their conversation. I glanced at the clock quickly. 12:57. I sighed.

"Nora…" Patch started. I imagined him reaching out to Nora.

A sharp slap sounded and I stifled a gasp. I continued to visualize Nora spinning around, her dress spinning with her, and her hand darting out to slap Patch across the cheek. A bright, angry red mark forming on Patch's cheek.

"You son of a…" I quickly turned my sink on.

"Nora. It wasn't what it looked like" Patch hurried to explain.

"I saw you! With your hands all over Marcie's butt!" Nora cried out.

"She came onto me! I never meant to hurt you!" Patch countered.

"And you just so happened to keep her on your lap and your hands just ended up on her butt?"

Patch didn't reply.

"We are over, Cipriano" Nora said coldly.

"No! Nora…" Patch started.

"Go." I imagined Nora turning back to the window.

I finished straightening my hair and unplugged the straightner. I sprayed some perfume on my neck and put my locket on.

I waited to hear Patch's heavy footsteps leave the room before I hurried out of the bathroom and down the stairs. I caught Patch at the front door.

He was in a bad mood but didn't let out his anger on me.

"Have you seen Cam?" I asked him, worried that Cam still hadn't shown up.

"Yeah, he was going to check out who his new human was before he would be reassigned this afternoon" Patch replied with no emotion and then left.

I crumpled into a ball on the ground by the door. Grief and sorrow welled up inside me and threatened to choke me as I sobbed loudly. My heart felt empty and void of every feeling except pain. I pressed my hands to my heart as I sobbed louder, tears tracing their way down my face.

Nora ran down the stairs, almost tripping in her wedges, to my side. She looped her arms around my waist and pulled me up, shouldering my weight as she helped me up the stairs and on to my bed. She pulled my hair away from my tear-stained face and pulled it into a loose pony tail. She hugged me and I rested my head against her shoulder as I cried harder.

Cam was gone. Really gone. No more Bo's Arcade. No more secret kisses shared in bathroom stalls. No more make out sessions in the employee lounge at Bo's. None of his sarcastic jokes. His messy hair in the morning. His teasing green eyes. His laugh. His sexy tired voice.

Grief swallowed me and I cried even harder as I thought of him.

Nora left my side to call Arriane. Arriane arrived a short while later and came and sat next to me, pulling me into her ever-surprising strong hug for her small figure.

"I'm sorry, babe." Arriane said softly.

I didn't have the strength to ask her how she knew about Cam.

All I wanted was the strong arms of Cam. Wrapped around me and pulling me against his warm chest. I wanted to hear his teasing laugh, his bright green eyes. I wanted to have his fingers brushing through my hair and resting on my hips. I wanted to be able to kiss his strong, angular jaw. I wanted his lips against mine. My fingers tangled in his hair, my legs wrapped around his waist. I just wanted him.


	8. Scott is Back

**Luce's POV**

I had finally cried myself to sleep at about 11 at night with Nora and Arriane both stroking my hair and rubbing my back.

In my dream, I was falling. I didn't know where I was. There was darkness all around me. As I fell through the dark mass, I heard voices. Cam. His laugh.

I suddenly stopped falling and was in a girl's bedroom. It was like I was looking in through a window because the people inside didn't acknowledge me.

I froze when I saw Cam. He was sitting on the edge of the bed on the fluffy white blanket. A girl with dark brown hair was sitting next to him. Their laughs floated towards me. Filled with joy.

I ran forward to throw myself in Cam's arms, regardless of the girl in front of him. But it was like there was a force field around him and I couldn't touch him. Was this how it would be? Cam would haunt my dreams but I could never touch him again? Always just out of my reach? Every night Cam would slip through my fingers?

I woke up with a jolt and I rubbed at my eyes which were crusted in the corner from my dried tears. I looked at the clock, it was 3:34. I looked around to see Nora and Arriane asleep next to me. I walked to my bathroom silently and washed my face. When I looked into my eyes in the mirror, all I saw was emptiness.

I took in a shuddering breath. There were no more tears. I walked back to my bed and laid down, but didn't pull the blankets up around me. I let the cold air curl around my body and make my skin icy to the touch. I closed my eyes, but didn't sleep. I couldn't stand to see Cam so happy in my dreams again.

****************************************************/******************

Arriane shook my shoulder gently to wake me up. It was still dark out. I yawned and looked at the clock. It read 10:18.

I groaned. I had slept through the whole day.

I turned over to face Arriane.

"Why'd you wake me up?" I yawned.

"Nora has something to tell you" I could tell Arriane was trying not to smile.

"She's back together with Patch?" I asked.

"Oh gosh no" Arriane grabbed my hand and pulled me to the bathroom.

"Brush your teeth" She ordered.

I brushed my teeth half-heartedly as she brushed my hair.

My hair was still partly straight from the day before but it was starting to curl at the edges. I spit into the sink and rinsed my mouth before looking down at what I was wearing. The same shorts and long sleeve shirt as the day before. Even my combat boots were still on. I sighed and pulled off my long sleeve shirt and pulled on a white v-neck shirt.

Arriane was smiling now as she pulled me down the stairs. I was looking at my feet the whole way down. Arriane tugged me into the kitchen and I followed her numbly.

I finally looked up when Arriane forced me to. Standing next to Nora was Cam.

**Cam's POV**

When she first came down those stairs, she took my breath away. The way her white shirt hugged her body and the noise her boots made on the tile. Her black hair slightly curled at the edges. The way Nora and Arriane had described her the night before had broken my heart. I still couldn't believe Patch lied to her.

I couldn't wait to hold her and kiss her tears away.

When Arriane finally forced her to look up, her eyes looked so empty and dull; it broke my heart all over again.

**Luce's POV**

I looked up into Cam's worried green eyes. His hair was slightly messy in a sexy way. I couldn't prepare myself for the reaction. I cried out and tears streamed down my face as I ran into his open arms. I buried my face into his shoulder and wrapped one leg around his waist as he held me.

I could feel his lips on my head and I pulled back, looking up into his eyes with my blurry, teary ones. I pressed my lips against his with much force. I devoured his kisses and looped my arms around his neck and tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. A moan of pleasure and relief escaped my throat as his lips trailed down my throat and his hands grabbed my waist.

I couldn't get enough of him, but finally, I pulled back to ask him questions.

"Patch said you were gone" I gasped, out of breath.

"He lied. I was at a party" Cam grinned slowly.

I wrapped my arms back around him, "I was _so _empty without you."

Cam wrapped his arms around me.

"What am I going to do when you're gone for good?" I whispered.

"Be with Daniel" Cam replied.

I shook my head against his chest. I didn't want to think about Daniel tonight. Just Cam. I glanced around to see Arriane and Nora sneak up into my room and close the door.

I grinned and pulled Cam to the couch. I laid down and pulled him down on me. He placed his hands on either side of my body and held himself above me. I kicked off my boots under him and slid my hands up his shirt.

Cam shivered at my cold touch and then leaned in to kiss me. Cam's warm hands crawled up my shirt and caressed my sides. I moaned softly in his ear and Cam responded with a groan as he pulled my shirt up over my head. I pulled him closer to me as I ran my tongue across his lower lip.

I pulled Cam's shirt off and my hands dipped down to the waist band of his jeans. I paused and Cam unbuttoned his jeans. I responded by unbuttoning my shorts. I opened my eyes and looked up into his bright green eyes, alit with excitement.

"I love you, Cam." I whispered.

"I love you, too." Cam whispered back.

**********************************/********************************

I was standing in the shower, rising out my hair, thinking about last night with Cam. We never did make it to Bo's.

I felt like Daniel would be able to tell that Cam and I had slept together, no matter how hard I scrubbed my body.

I used half a bottle of soap before I finally got out. I dried off my body and walked out of my bathroom to see Nora going through my closet.

"What are you doing?" I sighed.

"Picking an outfit for you" Nora smiled.

I rolled my eyes and walked into the closet with Nora. She held out a long white high-low dress with lace at the top. I pulled it on and then pulled on my combat boots from the night before.

I pulled a brush through my hair and then wiped some makeup on my face.

The doorbell rang.

"Daniel's not picking me up, and that can't be…" I trailed off.

We had avoided the topic of Patch since they broke up.

"It's not Patch. It's Scott" Nora smiled.

I choked on my water, "Scott?"

"He's a childhood friend of mine. And he's sweet to me." Nora patted my back to get me to stop choking.

"Who am I supposed to ride with?"

"My car is still here, you can drive it and then I can drop you off here." Nora tossed me her keys.

I rolled my eyes then walked down the stairs, past Scott, and got into Nora's car.

I pulled into the school parking lot and parked Nora's car quickly. I ran to first period, avoiding any contact with Daniel and Cam.

*********************************************/***********************

**Nora's POV**

Scott opened my door for me when we pulled into the school. He grabbed my hand as we walked into the school. I spotted Patch watching us with dark eyes. I smirked and turned my attention to Scott again.

"I'll see you in lunch" I said softly.

"Yes you will" Scott smirked at Patch before leaning down and kissing my cheek and then leaving me in the doorway to French.

**Patch's POV**

I glared at Scott and Nora. Once Nora went into French class, I jogged down the hall after Scott. I grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him back, shoving him into the lockers.

"Dude, what the hell?" Scott held his hands open in surprise.

I took my chances and slammed my fist up into his jaw; hearing the crack of my knuckles against his jaw bone gave me satisfaction.

Scott dodged my next punch and sent his foot into my chest, making me stumble backward a few feet. I glared at Scott and punched him square in the face, smiling when I saw blood.

I took off down the hall, leaving Scott with a bunch of worried students, and ran to Luce's first class. I ran into her classroom and grabbed her arm, not waiting to explain myself before pulling her with me into the locker rooms.

"You have to help me" I pleaded.

"Hold up Patch, what's going on?" Luce eyed my bloody knuckles.

"I just punched Scott Parnell" I said under my breath.

"What?" Luce took a step back.

"It doesn't matter, I just need you to help me get Nora back" I said urgently.

"Doesn't matter? You just committed a crime!" Luce shook her head, "Anyways, Nora is happy with Scott. Besides, you lost your chance when you went off with Marcie. She can do the same. Except with Scott" Luce walked out.

I ran my fingers through my hair in frustration before punching the nearest locker. I had lost my angel to a Nephilim.


End file.
